


An Unofficial 5-Minute First Date

by blossun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossun/pseuds/blossun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter for a fanfic inspired by this text post: http://likehemmins.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche where Oikawa swoops in to save Iwaizumi from embarrassment after being stood up by a coworker's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unofficial 5-Minute First Date

Iwaizumi blamed his coworker. Himada had dropped what he thought were subtle hints for weeks, constantly talking about his beautiful girlfriend and how much fun they had together. Iwaizumi caught on pretty quickly and figured it couldn’t hurt to amuse him for awhile longer. Eventually, Himada figured out what Iwaizumi was doing and told him flat-out that he should get a girlfriend. 

And now here he was, eating his sixth breadstick at a restaurant down the street from where he worked. Himada had assured him that he knew some amazing girl that’d love to go out with him and nearly followed him to the restaurant to make sure Iwaizumi gave her a shot. He frowned and tapped his phone. No messages, no missed calls. He hated the warm eyes and light whispers that popcorned around him as time dragged on. 

The waitress walked toward his table, hands folded a little too tightly and warm eyes forced on his own. “Would you like some more breadsticks?”

Iwaizumi scanned the table and sighed. “No, thank you, I think I’m do-”

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Iwaizumi looked up to see a tall, handsome man sit down in front of him and flip his hair back before looking up and smiling. Warm brown eyes and a blinding white smile flashed up at him. 

“Who the hell-” Iwaizumi started.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” the waitress said, brows furrowed. 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and leaned back, outstretched feet forcing the other man to keep his own tucked under his chair. 

The other man smirked and leaned forward, head resting at a slight tilt on his tanned knuckles. “You’d think a guy like you would be grateful to have someone as handsome as me join them for dinner.” His words flowed through the air with the undertone of a love song, light and sweet. Iwaizumi’s fists tightened at the sudden irritation that coursed through him. Who the fuck was this guy? 

The other man smirked once more before grabbing the menu and browsing through the entrees. He giggled to himself, “This all looks so delicious, I don’t know if I’ll be able to choose!”

Iwaizumi glared at the smile on his face. Something about this guy’s cheerfulness seemed forced and that pissed him off even more. But for some reason, he couldn’t get himself to leave. Here was this cocky guy with a shitty personality who thought his presence was some sort of fucking gift to anyone around him and yet all this added to the guy’s blinding charm. Not to mention he was extremely attractive. A strong jawline with the slightest hint of stubble led down to a soft, thin neck. Iwaizumi could tell this guy was athletic. His light blue button-down was shaped by a toned chest and firm shoulders. 

Iwaizumi frowned and shifted his gaze to the menu in his hands. His eyes landed on an interesting tofu dish just as the waitress circled back to his table. Oikawa started talking before he could and Iwaizumi merely sat back and watched him order. It was fucking amazing how easily this guy could flirt with someone when doing something as simple as ordering food. He kept eye contact with her the entire time. Their eye contact was only broken when the waitress turned away, blushing, to write down his order. He debated leaving in hopes to never run into this guy again when the waitress caught him off guard. His eyes flashed back to the menu and read off his order, then handed the menu to her and watched as she walked away, cheeks cherry red. 

“Why don’t we go ahead and get the basics out of the way.” The man smiled and stuck out his hand. “Oikawa Tooru, editor for Style Six magazine.”

Of course this guy worked for a modeling agency, no shock there. Iwaizumi glared at the outstretched hand, sighed, and then clasped it in his own. “Iwaizumi Hajime, Marketing Content Specialist.”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan, sounds fancy.”

Iwaizumi cringed at the sudden nickname. “Don’t call me-”

Oikawa pouted at him. “You should be honored Iwa-chan, I only give nicknames to people I like.”

“Listen-”

A shrill and cheery tune interrupted Iwaizumi, and Oikawa pulled a black smartphone from his pocket and put it to his ear. 

 

“Hey, Akitsu-kun, what’s up?” Oikawa leaned back and bit his lip, nodding his head every now and then as a high voice warbled on from the other end. 

Iwaizumi tapped his foot impatiently as Oikawa talked to the man on the other line. He could see the waitress toting their plates over from the other side of the restaurant. 

Oikawa sighed and stuffed the phone back in his pocket. His shiny white smile was back on his face as quickly as it had been gone. “Sorry, Iwa-chan, someone deleted the final draft for our advertisement and I need to go make some calls to see if I can get an extension on the deadline.”

The waitress set their plates down in front of them and smiled before turning to walk away.

“Oh, excuse me,” Oikawa reached out to touch her shoulder. “Do you have a pen I can borrow?”

She shook her head excitedly and rummaged through her pocket to find a pen. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa smiled and pulled out his wallet. Iwaizumi watched as he scribbled down a number on the back of what looked like a business card before pulling out a twenty and handing them both to Iwaizumi. 

“The card lists my work phone but I get pretty busy so you’ve got a better chance at reaching me on my personal line.” He stood and flashed another smile at him. “See you soon, Iwa-chan.” 

And then, he was gone. His food sat untouched and steaming in front of him and Iwaizumi glared at his back as he rushed out the door, hoping somehow that he’d feel the resentment radiating from him. The whispers around him started up again. He kneaded his forehead with his palms and took out his wallet, left enough to cover the meal and a tip, then walked out the door. When he was outside, Oikawa was nowhere to be seen. Iwaizumi scanned the dark street, white business hand crumpled in his fist. It didn’t matter if it got wrinkled, he wouldn’t be calling that number anyway. Nothing could force him to spend another minute with a shitty guy like that.


	2. Through His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote the interaction through Oikawa's eyes, things'll get more exciting in the next chapter, don't worry!

The truth is, Oikawa had fully intended on eating dinner alone. It was the end of a long week and he wanted for once to have a meal without having to put on a facade. Every lunch, every break, someone always tagged along. He couldn't blame them, honestly. After all, Oikawa was gorgeous and he knew it. 

And then he saw him sitting there, alone. Strong jawline, sharp eyes, glancing around and getting antsier by the second. It didn't take very long for it to click; someone had stood him up. Oikawa set the menu down and walked over when he saw the other man stand up. 

He sat down smoothly and laid the napkin over his lap. “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

A mix of annoyance and shock wrung on the other man's face. 

The waitress left, an equally confused look on her face, and Oikawa leaned forward. He kept eye contact with him the entire time he talked, aware of every glare the other threw back at him. To be honest, this was the most fun Oikawa had had all week. It was easy to get a girl to fall for him, and plenty of guys had given it a shot too, but he wasn't as easy. This guy was tougher, and if there was anything Oikawa loved, it was a challenge.

A sudden sharp tune from his phone interrupted Iwaizumi, and Oikawa's smile broke for a moment when he heard who was on the other line. 

Unsurprisingly, someone at the office had messed up and they needed him to come in and help. He liked to think they asked him in because of his skills but to be honest, he wasn't the best there. He usually worked to boost morale or get coffee. It wasn't so bad, but it wasn't great, either. 

He left Iwaizumi his number and some money for the meal, then rushed out to the office. For the first time in his life, Oikawa worried he might not call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something a bit longer but I've got orientation tomorrow so this is all for now, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas on where to go from here but will probably only continue if I see people like it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
